You're Not A Drama Queen, Just Awkward
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan feels socially awkward around Phil's older friends, and it doesn't help when they got to a small party together. Phil comforts Dan and let's him know everything's fine, and it takes Dan awhile to realize that.


"I'm going out mum!" Dan Howell yelled as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going young man?" Mrs. Howell asked as she walked out of the kitchen, raising her eyebrows as she watched her son slip on his shoes. "I know it's Friday but..."

"Mum," Dan groaned. "I'm 17. Why can't I just go out?" He asked.

"Alright, alright. But, you better be back before midnight," Mrs. Howell warned.

Dan smiled. "Thanks mum!" He called before he walked out of the house. He looked up and smiled when he saw a car in the driveway, a car that happened to belong to his boyfriend. He walked off the porch and then he walked over to the car and opened the door.

"Hey you. Took you long enough," Phil said, smiling as he watched Dan get into the car.

"Sorry. Mum started asking me questions," Dan rolled his eyes. He reached over and then he kissed Phil a few times before he sat back down. "So, where are we going tonight?"

"I was thinking we could go to a party," Phil said.

"Phil," Dan whined. "We talked about this before..."

"No, come on! It's not like going to be a massive party," Phil said quickly.

"That's what you said last time and then I ended up carrying you home because you were too drunk to drive," Dan said. "I don't know if I want to go to another party."

"Dan, please..." Phil begged. "Only for a couple of hours? I won't drink,"

Dan sighed. "You are going to end up drinking no matter what you say," He mumbled.

"Lighten up, will you? Any other seventeen year old would kill to go to this party," Phil said.

"So now you're comparing me to other seventeen year olds?" Dan asked, frowning as he looked over at Phil. "Let's just go. We're going to end up going no matter what I say."

"Dan," Phil warned. "I want you to have fun too."

"Promise me you won't leave me alone this time? Your friends are fucking crazy," Dan said.

Phil laughed but nodded. "Yeah, I promise. Don't worry," He said.

"Let's go to the bloody party," Dan mumbled.

Phil reached over and kissed Dan a few times before pulling away again.

Dan and Phil finally made it to Phil's friends house, and luckily, there wasn't actually a bunch of people there. There seemed to be only about 20 people there, which made Dan happy.

"See? I told you there wouldn't be many people here," Phil said as he led the way inside.

"There's still a lot of people that I don't know here," Dan said as he held onto Phil's hand and followed him into the house. "And people will be drinking." He quickly added.

"Dan, relax babe. It's going to be fine," Phil said. He kissed Dan's cheek before they walked into the living room, where there were a couple people hanging out already.

"Phil, you made it!" Phil looked over and smiled when he saw his best friend, Chris.

"Hey!" Phil gave Chris a friendly hug before pulling away. "You remember Dan, right?"

"Ah yes, I remember of course, the one that you never shut up about," Chris said as he looked over at Dan. "I'm Chris, though I don't know if we'll be seeing much of each other tonight."

"Chris," Phil hissed. "Stop trying to freak him out."

Dan's eyes went wide as he looked over at Phil. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Come on... let's go get some drinks," Phil said before he quickly grabbed Dan's hand and led the way to the kitchen. "I'm sorry about Chris. He can be a jerk sometimes."

Dan looked around as they walked into the kitchen; the house was absolutely huge, and Dan wasn't used to this kind of stuff. His family wasn't poor, but they weren't the richest either.

"This house is fucking huge," Dan said as he looked over at Phil.

"Yeah, PJ comes from a rich family. His dad his like business man or something," Phil said.

"PJ?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked over at Phil.

"Chris's boyfriend. I only know him through Chris but he's really nice," Phil said as he pulled out two cans of beer. "Do you want one?" He asked, looking over at Dan.

"Just one. I don't plan on getting drunk," Dan said as he took one of the cans from Phil.

"We're not here to get drunk. Would you relax?" Phil whispered as he stepped closer to Phil.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm never really around your friends so this is kind of new to me. The only I actually know is Chris, as you talk about him a lot and hang out with him," Dan said.

"Wow. I guess you really don't know much of my friends," Phil said.

"Because you're older and I'm still in school," Dan pointed out as he leaned against the counter. "Your friends don't want to hang out with a seventeen year old."

"Or maybe you don't want to hang out with twenty year olds?" Phil asked.

"I don't have anything in common with them, besides knowing you," Phil said.

"Well maybe you if you left your bloody room every once in awhile, you could hang out with them and get to know them," Phil said as he walked over to Dan and kissed him.

Dan smiled as he kissed Phil back and the pulled away from him.

"Come on," Phil grabbed Dan's hand and they walked out of the kitchen and went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Dan bit his lip nervously as he looked around at all the unfamiliar people, he didn't know any of these people so he was slightly panicking.

"Phil! It's going to see you again,"

Dan looked up and blinked a few times as he watched Phil interact with his friends, and it was like Dan wasn't even there. This is exactly why Dan hated coming to these things, he always got ignored and there was always somebody better for Phil to talk to. It was just awkward for Dan to be sitting alone on the couch, not knowing what to do.

"Dan?" Phil reached down and gently pulled Dan up from the couch.

"Oh, so you're the famous Dan that we always here about?"

Dan looked up and saw a taller boy with curly brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Dan, this is Peej. The one I was telling you about earlier?" Phil said.

"Oh. Uh, um... nice to meet you," Dan said, blushing slightly.

PJ smiled and then he held out a hand for Dan to shake. "Nice to meet you as well,"

Dan nervously shook PJ's hands.

Dan was definitely the youngest person at this house, and it was definitely awkward.

"How old did you say he was?" PJ asked, looking over at Phil.

"Um, seventeen," Phil answered. "He's quite small... I know."

"Well, I need to go and find Chris... talk to you later?" PJ asked.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Definitely. See you later," He said.

PJ smiled and then he walked away, leaving Dan and Phil alone again.

Dan sighed as he turned and looked at Phil. "Quite small?" He asked.

"Well, you are?" Phil asked, shrugging his shoulders. "What's up with you tonight?"

"I don't want to be here, that's what!" Dan hissed.

Phil sighed and then he grabbed Dan's arm and pulled him outside. "Why not?" He asked.

"I'm the youngest person here, Phil! I feel awkward hanging out with all your older friends, and everybody knows that I'm the youngest!" Dan yelled, taking a deep breath.

"Nobody cares how young you are Dan!" Phil yelled back at him.

"I want to go home," Dan warned as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"What- Dan, please..." Phil begged. He quickly wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, kissing him gently. "I didn't mean to yell at you, I promise."

"None of your friends like me," Dan mumbled as he rested his head against Phil's chest.

"They do, you just don't want to socialize with them and I don't know why," Phil said.

"Because I'm seventeen, and you're all older than me," Dan said.

"Will you please come back inside? Talk to people?" Phil asked. "Everything will be fine."

Dan bit his lip as he thought to himself for a few seconds before he looked up at Phil and nodded. "Okay," He said. "I'm sorry for being such a drama queen."

"You're not a drama queen, you're just akwward," Phil laughed.

"Phil!" Dan hit him playfully. "Come on," He grabbed Phil's hand and they walked inside.

"Hi Phil,"

Phil looked over and smiled when he saw his two friends, Emma and Carrie.

"Hey, have you met Dan yet?" He asked, looking over at Dan.

"Not properly, but I think we go to the same school..." Carrie said.

"You're still in school?" Dan asked, a little surprised.

"I'm eighteen, Emma's twenty. You?" Carrie asked curiously.

"Seventeen. Still the youngest," Dan said. He sighed.

"See? People are nice if you just talk to them," Phil whispered.

Dan rolled his eyes as he looked over at Phil. "I hate you," He said.

"Love you too," Phil said. He kissed Dan's cheek.

"Aw, how sweet," Carrie said. "You guys are so cute together."

"Love makes me sick," Emma said. She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse her, she hasn't had any alcohol tonight yet," Carrie said.

Dan couldn't help but smile. "I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine," He said.


End file.
